Back To The Past
by Animasuu
Summary: Something is wrong. Some of the animatronics (furries in this story) are mysteriously regressing. They keep getting younger and younger with every minute passing, and it's up to Mari to find out why and it has to happen fast. Meanwhile, he and Mike get to experience their friends' teenage days, childhoods and babyhoods. With some complications.
1. Teenage Mutant Ninja Furries

A/N

Okay, so I've decided to give this a try and see how it goes. There are a few things you need to know first in order to comprehend the story.

1\. This is an AU where the characters are in fact furries.

2\. Also, they all live in one huge pizzeria in one timeline.

3\. The Nightmares, withered animatronics and Phantoms will most likely not be mentioned here, they exist in another reality though.

4\. Balloon Boy is in this. Fight me.

5\. The characters are NOT hostile and out to kill the guards. And they do not 'become active' at 12 am. Just like most humans and many animals, they are awake during daytime and asleep at night.

6\. Since they are well "animals" here, they will do stuff that's usual for their race, species, whatever. Meaning that their tails wag if they're happy for example. Well as long as they are dogs/foxes, but you get my point. They have animal like characteristics, however they don't hunt eachother down. Like, Foxy won't hunt Toy Bonnie simply because he is a bunny.

7\. Mangle is actually not mangled in this story.

8\. The second chapter will have the most fucked up name ever. "Preteen furries walking down the street". Jfc. XD

9\. There are going to be 6 chapters, here, have their grotesque names.

1\. Teenage Mutant Ninja Furries.

2\. Preteen Furries Walking Down The Street.

3\. Come Little Furries.

4\. Will Work For Babysitter.

5\. No Pacifier No Cry.

6\. Sweet Freedom.

That's it. Enjoy ~

Chapter 1 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Furries

6:32 pm - Price Corner

The Marionette sighed in annoyance. He watched Balloon Boy, BB for short, who was desperately trying to get this one magic trick right. The childish lad was some sort of 'intern' around here, learning how to use magic skillfully and above all, safely and properly. Admittedly, he wasn't exactly GIFTED… and messed things up on a daily basis, which often resulted in he most bizarre events. For example, he had just recently turned Toy Freddy into a woman by accident, much to the amusement of the rest. And as always, the Marionette saved the day by using a reverse spell.

"BB, how often are you gonna try this..?"

"Just give me a chance to prove myself, Marionette! "

"I've given you so many chances, Balloon Boy. Why don't you just…forget about this whole 'I wanna be a wizard' thingy? Being a child-entertainer suits you. You were build for this very purpose, afterall…"

BB huffed and crossed his skinny arms. "I don't want to be like the others, Marionette."

"Why not?", the Marionette asked and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked the others?"

"I do. I really do… but I just want to be different! Please let me continue this! I want to be your apprentice more than anything, Mario. It means the world to me."

The clown-faced puppet sight and rubbed his forhead. "Well, okay. As long as it doesn't result in someone dying or getting beheaded like the last time. And yes I know. It was an accident. You were lucky I was around. Anyways, dismissed."

"But…aww, alright. Thank you, Mario…", BB cast him a lopsided smile before returning the 'cape' he had recieved from the puppet himself when he began his internship. Basically, it allowed anyone who wore it to use magic.

"Oh and BB.."

"Yes?"

"I'll keep an eye on you. ~"

11:52 pm - Main Show Area

"Yawn. I am so tired," Golden Freddy mumbled and stretched his limbs a little. Toy Freddy nodded in agreement and turned to the bear with the unusal coat.

"So am I. It's been one hell of a day. Those kids sure went rough on you, huh Mangle?" The chocolate brown bear let out a hearty chuckle.

"Very funny, Fatbear", the white fox grumbled before taking a sip of her juice. "Anyway…I think I'll just go to bed." She too stretched and tried to tame her ruffled and slightly dirty fur. Then she got up and slowly dragged herself out of the room. "Ugh, this is going to hurt tomorrow."

"Poor Mangle, she only wanted to be hip with the kids."

"You're right about that BonBon. Anywaaay, I'm going to bed as well. Maybe you should too, Golden. You look prettey drained," Toy Freddy suggested.

" 'Drained' doesn't even begin to cut it." The yellow bear sighed and got to his feet to join Toy Freddy on his way to their bedrooms. He suddenly felt a sharp sting in his back and he had to resist the urge to groan. Sometimes he really wished he was younger. "Sleep well, fellas" ~

"G'night."

"Thanks, you too."

And so, the whole Fazgang went to their bedrooms to get some well-deserved sleep, not knowing that their lifes were about to change drastically. And nor did they notice the figure creeping around in the restaurant, chuckling.

The next day 7:11 am - BonBon's room

Beams of milky white light shone through the window and carassed a certain blue bunnie's face with their warmth. A smile tugged on his mouth and his emerald like eyes fluttered open as his maw opened for a low yawning sound.

"Saturday, I love you, " he cooed before cracking his knuckles, a habit he had developed over the last few years. He did that alot, especially when he was tired or stressed. However, something wasn't right. His teeth hurt and his gums throbbed painfully. He quickly got up, pushing the covers aside carelessly, and rushed to the mirror in the corner of his rather small room. Blue ears drooped in confusion and green eyes widened in shock. Upon discovering the metal of braces covering his teeth he almost let out a screm. And the fact that he was smaller and skinnier than yesterday made him feel delirious. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"It this a prank!?," he questioned, apalled. How the hell did that happen?! BonBon just kept staring at the reflection of his younger self in the mirror, not quite able to comprehend the situation.

'Though I have to admit, I feel a lot younger…' , he thought.

But there was no way he was going out looking like this, especially since his make-up was ruined. His inner rant was interrupted by three loud knocks on his door.

"What?!", he yelled, opening the door rapidly. He had hoped for Mario standing there, admitting that it was just a prank and finally turning him back to normal after taking a look at his victims' horrified face, but instead came face to face with an equally angry Bonnie. Honestly though, BonBon had to contain himself alot right now, pressing his lips together while trying to swallow the chuckles that were rising in his throat.

The purple rabbit wore awkward nerd glasses, a yellow tie and he had the very same braces as BonBon.

"You look ridiculous."

"So do y- " Bonnie quickly shut his mouth upon hearing the awkward cracking teenage voice coming from his throat. This sent BonBon over the edge and he, being the little bitch he is, began to laugh his head off, earning him a scowl and growl from Bonnie.

"Ahhaahaa, you're pathetic!"

Just when Bonnie wanted to reply in an equally rude manner, a very…unsettling yet amusing sight appeared in front of them. Freddy, the original Freddy Fazbear. Normally, the was dressed rather 'oldschool' and not too….flashy. One more reason to be shocked at this. Freddy wore mostly black clothes, along with black eyeshadow and piercings in both his ears and nose. He was casually chewing something, probably gum, while his hands were buried in his ripped black pants. Many braceletts with spikes covered his left arm.

BonBon would have expected ANYTHING, but not that. Obviously, Freddy was a ….goth? Something like that. And honestly, it scared both BonBon and Bonnie shitless. Where the hell did THAT come from.

"Yo."

Bonnie was the first one to raise his voice.

"Freddy, what the hell? You look…different."

Freddy nodded his head and sighed. "Honestly, I was hoping to never confront this emo side of me again. And you don't look very appealing either. What's happened?"

"We don't know, but we think that Mario pranked us."

Bonnie rolled his eyes at his counterpart's explaination. "Why in the world would he do such a thing? He' s mature."

"Hey, it was only a thought, you purple fluff fucker!"

"Okay okay, Jesus calm down."

"What if the others see me like this!?"

"Oh my god you're right."

"Pff, don't worry, it's not like you have a reputation or won't even notice. "

Freddy pointed at something that was apparently behind the arguing bunnies. "I really don't think they will care about your looks."

BonBon and Bonnie tuned their head in the direction where Freddy's finger was pointing, only to see that apparently the rest of the gang met the same fate as they did. While most of them looked pretty okay, just a little thinner (or fatter) and wore different clothes, others looked pretty fucked up. Chica, the sweet chicken that everyone loved was now a punk. The tuft of feathers on her head was colored blue and covered her right eye, while her clothes were ripped and overall pretty punky. And then there was Mangle, who, just like Bonnie, looked like a complete nerd, with huge glasses and all. The rest seemed pretty normal.

"Fuck."

7:31 am - Price Corner

"Mario, you prankster! Get out of that stupid box and explain!"

The Puppet slowly rose from his box and rubbed his inky black eyes. "What in the worl-" He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the entire fazgang, obviously younger than before, staring at him in apparent rage.

"What is going on?"

"That's what we were about to ask you, you idiot!"

"Whoa whoa, hey. Calm your fluffy tail BonBon. I'm very sorry to say, but I do not know what…this…is all about. I have been sleeping all night, right Balloon Boy?" he mumbled and looked at his apprentice who was currently a little shocked at the sight of his friends. When his mentor turned to him, however, he snapped out of it eventually.

"What? Oh, right! Of course you were!"

BonBon stepped a little closer, grabbing Balloon Boy by his collar warningly. "I don't believe you!"

The Marionette pushed the agitated bunny away from BB and stared at him with an intense expression. "Look, I don't know what's happened to y'all, but it wasn't me. Why would I even do that? This doesn't even amuse me in the slightest! Now back off. Give me a little space. I need to think. Shoo!"

Toy Freddy raised a finger in protest. "But-"

"I said: SHOO!"

BonBon turned to the rest of the fazgang with a grumpy expression. "Let's go somewhere else and leave that clown alone so he can think about what he's done." Of course the blue rabbit still accused Mario since it was the only logical explaination. Who else would be capable of doing such a thing? How the Puppet was going to fix this, he did not know, but he sure hoped that it would happen fast. But praying would have been more appropriate at this point, because without the help of Mari, the wouldn't last very long. But that's something that none of them suspected. Well, except for one, of course. ~

A/ **N**

Well, here you have it. Chapter 1. I wanted to make it longer, but I'm tired. I think the chapters will become longer now though. I want them to have at least 2000 words from now on. I wanted to make it a oneshot sort of thingy at first with around 12 000 words, but that would be too much for one to read

. Now the gang will get younger and younger and nothing can stop it! Hahahaha :D I MIGHT continue this. I apologize for typos, but right now I'm tired and I don't feel like proof-reading right now. Idek if i will fix the typos, but please…. Don't be a grammar nazi. While critizism and comments are appreciated, grammar nazis are not. Bye bye. ~


	2. Pre-teen Furries Walking Down The Street

A/N

Welp, here you have chapter two. ~ Oh and I would like to thank Kudleyfan93 (you rock) for her nice review. :3 Much appreciated.

And guys, take a look at my awfully drawn cover picture taken with my awful phone camera xD I might post it on my deviantart account, it should look better then. Anyways….here we go. Poor Puppet.

Chapter 2 - Preteen Furries Walking Down The Street

A few hours later, Mario entered the lounge where the regressed fazgang waited for him. Upon observing several fur and feather samples from the teenagers, he had discovered that magic indeed played a huge role in this. Well, duh. But this was a spell Mario didn't know, or at least he didn't remember it. (He ain't the youngest anymore) He had spent at least two hours on the internet, researching and writing down the most important informations. Eventually, he found out what kind of spell had been used on them, but unfortunately this one seemed to be a little more…. complicated and even a little, oh screw it, HELLA dangerous. Basically, they would become younger with every minute passing …which would lead to their eventual death. And he still had no idea how to reverse this thing. All he knew was that he was still the main suspect, at least to them. And honestly, it sort of hurt him that they actually believed he would do such a thing for his personal amusement.

"Okay, um..hey!"

The Marionette was…perplexed to say the least. The whole crew were currently arguing with eachother, screaming and bitching around. Just like your regular teenagers. Especially Chi, the youngest. Mario already wanted to take a nap tomorrow, that's how exhausted he felt already.

"HEY! SILENCE!"

His sudden outburst caught their attention and several furry heads turned to face the music, though they still wore expressions of distress and fury.

"Jesus Christ, calm down, Mario." BonBon stared at him as if he had grown a second head and bunny ears. They had never, ever heard the normally calm and collected Mario yell like this, and it startled them.

"Okay, are you done now?", the puppet questioned angrily. He was met with silence.

" Good, now that I have your attention…You see, I've found out what all this about and why things are so topsy turvy right now. Apparently you are the victims of magic. An-"

BonBon sneered at that and raised his annoyingly high-pitched teenage voice once again. "Ha! I knew it! You traitor, you've had your fun. Now turn us back to normal."

Chi approached the blue rabbit and pushed him backwards a little, making him grunt. "BonBon, shut up! You are so immature! I'm ashamed of you so much right now… seriously."

"Mind your own buisness, flappy bird! At least my make-up looks better than yours!"

At this point, Mario had enough. Anger bubbled up inside of him and he felt his cheeks heating up. Hellfire itself blazed through his 'veins' at the moment, or so the puppet thought. He trembled on the spot and curled his artificial lips a little. Knowing that yelling wouldn't help at all, he tried to calm himself by counting to ten slowly and quietly. He spotted Toy Freddy, who smiled at him apologetically. At least SOMEBODY was still a little sane and on his side.

The chocolate brown bear rushed over to the two fighting teenagers and tried to seperate them, failing miserably. He let out a gasp when BonBon actually slapped the yellow chicken.

"Okay, BonBon, I've had enough! Timeout!" The puppet yelled furiously. The bunny raised an eyebrow and fluttered his eyes mockingly. "Really? I would like to remind you that I'm not a kit, you can't tell me what to do, m'kay?", he replied, his voice was laced with cynicism and sarcasm.

"Just get out of here…" Mario's voice had a defeated tone to it which worried some of the others who had witnessed everything.

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a knot. Sheesh. See ya suckers!", BonBon mumbled and rushed out of the room, cursing. Toy Freddy was glad that this situation was only temporary, well…hopefully. He really didn't want to deal with the bitchy BonBon bear was currently comforting the poor Chi who shook with fear. BonBon was usually a nice person to be around and he knew that the blue bunny would never do such a thing under normal circumstances. The puppet tried once again after Chi finally calmed down a little.

"As I said, there's magic involved here. The thing is, I barely know anything about the spell except for one major thing. Well, actually it's two things. One, I don't know how to reverse it yet, but I'm working on it, so don't worry."

"An'…the second thing?" asked Foxy, who was smoking another cigarette and exhaling the smoke through his nose.

"You smoke?" Freddy asked to which the ginger canine only shrugged.

"Anyways," Mario said,' heh, well, um… it seems that this spell is making you regress constantly, so…you'll become younger and younger."

"WHAT?!", the teenagers yelled simultaneously, making Mario wince.

"As I've said, I'm working on it. And as soon as I have a solution we'll search for the guilty one, alright? Good. Now, I'm going back to the Price Corner, Mike will join me around midnight and we'll try to think of something."

"Why Mike?", Freddy asked.

"Well, he's a science geek, so he might be able to help. See you later. Please try not to break anything while I'm gone, and stay away from BonBon. " And with those words, he left.

Chica turned to the rest of the teenagers when a sudden thought popped into her mind. "Hey wait...What if that lil BB is behind this? I mean, he is the Marionette's apprentice AND he's pretty , he's not affected by this whole thing. He's still eight years old."

The nerdy Bonnie's eyes lit up in realization. "Of course! Chica is right! It all makes sense!"

Mangle nodded and rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then snapped her fingers. "Hey, let's check the security footage! I mean, whoever did this must have been spotted by the cameras, right? Every criminal leaves his tracks. And it's Jeremy's week off, so he won't interrupt us."

"Mangle, Chica…", Bonnie started," you are amazing."

12:00 am

Mario hadn't lied. They WERE getting younger. Over the last few hours, all of them had shrunk a little more, and their faces featured some child-like characteristics now. But their fashion style still remained the same as before. At least the bunnies' braces had vanished.

While Mario was busy trying to find out more about this spell and waiting for Mike to finally arrive, the furries (now pre-teens )snuck into the nightguard's office to look at some of the tapes from last night.

"Damn, Jeremy really needs to clean this place up. It's all dusty and shit.", Chica mumbled while removing the headphones from her ears. She really liked those punky bands for some weird reason, and the more she thought about it, the more it scared her.

"Why yes, Chica. We're days away from turning into brainless toddlers and all you worry about is that this place is a little dusty.

Very helpful."Freddy deadpanned.

"Would ye landlubbers finally grow up a lil'? We have work ta do."

Mangle nodded. " Foxy's right. No time for fighting, especially since it ecscalated earlier, okay? Now, sit down and let Mangle and Chica do the work."

"Yes Mangle", the rest answered shamefully.

"Goody good ~." And with that she opened the computer's surveillance program and clicked on the latest file.

"Wow, ye be good at dis", Foxy praised, though all he got was a glare. "Really, Foxy? A toddler could open up this program and click on a file. But thank you anyways…I suppose."

"Shh, look." Chica pointed at the wide screen with her feathery finger. In the upper left corner it said that it was around 5:57 am.

A shadowy creature wandered through the halls turning its head in diverse directions from time to time. It was small, yet it was hard to make out any details, and it turned out to be a huge challenge to see anything through the static. But the fact that it was SMALL made BB the most plausible suspect and he was known for messing up, afterall. However when Mangle clicked on CAM 9 where the Price Corner resided, she and the rest nearly choked on their own saliva. BB was still there, sleeping. And so was Mario. But this shadowy thing was there too, creeping around and moving carefully and rather slowly. Suddenly it vanished into thin air and the footage ended.

Mangle couldn't believe it. This…THING… she had never seen anything like it before. Was it a ghost? Its movements were soft and graceful. It almost reminded her of a cat. The others looked just as confused and shocked. Nobody said a word, but they now knew that they had a problem, and that problem was little and creepy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", a familiar voice disturbed the silence. It was Mike's. The man walked in with with this cheeky smile of his and stared at them. "You know that you're not allowed in here, guys. An- hey, are you looking at security footage? That's against the rules! Only the nightguards get to see that!"

Silence.

"Anyway… I see that you've encountered a…problem and that's why I'm here. Where can I find the Marionette? Probably the Price Corner, right?"

The thirteen-year-olds nodded simultaneously.

"You're acting weird, guys, I'm keeping an eye on you. By the way, you look great, especially you, Freddy. And Bonnie, you could be a model, hehe!"

Freddy rolled his eyes and snarled softly while a low growling sound rumbled in Bonnie's lavender chest. "Mike, maybe you want to join us? If you know what I mean…"

"Um, hehe…see ya. And no touching Jeremy's stuff", he stuttered before running off, afraid that Bonnie would come after him and make his threat come true. While he didn't fear the furries anymore, he still respected them and didn't dare rely on their usually so cheerful attitude. There was no way they were gonna fool him. Nu-uh.

A/N

Not exactly 2000 words I know xD.

Okay so…I plan to finish this on monday. Lol before I lose motivation. (Also I'll be in 11th grade in a few weeks and it's gonna SUCK) Once again, I apologize for any mistakes, errors or things that don't sound right. Always remember, english is not my first language and I mainly write in english to improve, so this is kinda…school stuff? XD

Not too much action yet but the younger they get, the more difficult it will be for Mario and Mike. Oh yes, this should be fun.

Ps- No, the shadow thing is not Plushtrap. XD


	3. PTFWDTS part 2

A/N

Hey guys. Um, updates will be delayed from now on. I wanted to finish this story by today…damn. XD

I could barely focus on this chapter, so I apologize for any errors and so on.

Right now, I'm having another depressive/self-destructive/ self-hating episode. They make me edgy and I'm always agitated or somewhat aggressive, but don't worry, I've learned how to deal with them without hurting anyone. ~ no biggie.

I tend to have those quite often and they usually last for several days or even weeks sooo… that's why updates will be delayed. Sorry.

Now ,enough of that.

Okay, so this is chapter three…it's so short..XD and I decided to make a second part for 'preteen furries walking down the street' since I need to stretch the story a little. I don't want things to happen too fast. Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 3 - Pre-teen Furries Walking Down The Street part 2

1:00 am

Mike and Mario were still busy trying to find out what exactly was going on when then fazgang marched in, disturbing their brainstorming. Mike, being the good friend he is (and because he fears the gang) decided not to tell the Puppet about what they did in Jeremy's office. But he still couldn't help but wonder; what exactly were they doing there? His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the multicolored figures approache and Mario letting out a sigh. But he saw something else in the puppet's eyes. Was it surprise? Worry? Or even fear? Whatever it was, it vanished as quickly as it came.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?! Go to bed!"

Mike didn't have to be a genius to detect the worry in Mario's voice. He seemingly didn't like the quickly changing appearances of his former adult rolled her eyes and snarled softly at his parent-like behavior while adjusting her glasses. "Mario, this is important, so please don't be like this."

"…..Speak."

"We were in Jeremy's office and looked at the footage. Now, before you say anything, please hear me out. Okay, whoever turned us into…well…this. .. must have done it last night."

Mike let out a relieved breath. "So that's what you did there. I thought you wanted to prank Jeremy. "

Mario raised an eyebrow and held his claws up. "Okay okay. Let me get this straight. You broke into Jeremy's office to look for the one who did this, right? Well, did you find anything?" He asked, glancing at Mangle.

Chi, who had been mostly quiet after her fight with BonBon awkwardly raised her hand as if she were in class before she began to speak. " Yes, we did. Honestly, and nothing against Balloon Boy, we suspected him to be the cause of this. I don't have to explain why, now do I?"

The clown-faced Marionette aknowledged this. Of course. Why hadn't he though of this possibility when it was so obvious?

"But I can reassure you, BB didn't do it."Mangle said, interrupting his thought process. "We did find a little creature tho. It was rather small and black, like a shadow. Also pretty graceful. Sound familiar?"

"Shadow you say? Hm…can I see the footage? The only ones I can think of are the Shadow bros, but none of them are small."

Mangle nodded. "Sure, I can show you. The rest will stay here with you, Mike."

The human smiled at her rather awkwardly. Obviously he was uncomfortable when considering the very thought of being left alone with them, even if he was aware of fact that they wouldn't harm him. But Bonnie's rude comment from earlier caused the paranoia in his head to act up again. "Th-that's um..j-just fine. It's uh..great."

Mangle and Mario left and soon Mike found himself to be the 'main attraction' of the room since all eyes focused on him.

"S-so… uh… how's it going? Do you enjoy being youn- wait, where's BonBon?" Saying that he was disappointed was an understatement. He really liked the blue bunny, more than he liked to admit, and he was feeling rather…lonely without him here. He was the only one Mike had never feared in the slightest. He was rather feeling amused whenever he saw him.

"Let's just say that he and Chi had a little argument. But that's not important. Mike, do you know how to handle this yet? " The young Toy Freddy asked. The man glared at him sadly and shook his head.

"Not yet. But don''t worry, we'll figure it out. I promise."

"I sure hope so," Chi mumbled. She felt awful. She needed to go and find BonBon and make up with him. The young bird hated fighting, and she wanted to slap herself senseless for having snapped at him earlier. But she had never expected anything like a slap from him. Several eyes watched her worriedly while she continued to stare holes into the air, her glare seemed rather unfocused.

She decided to leave this converstation and find BonBon.

"Guys…I need to talk to Bon… I… I want to make up with him. I c-can't leave things like that. I acted like a bitch…And I don't want him to hate me…"

Toy Freddy rolled his azure eyes. "He's going through a phase, Chi. Just like Freddy and his emo crap." This earned an angry growl from the other bear, but he didn't say a thing. " Just leave him alone. He needs some time to cool off. I know you want to ease your mind, but trust me, he's fine."

"B-But-"

"Toy Freddy be right, lass. Bon ain' actin' right at the moment. I'd leave'im alone."~

Chi shook her head. She needed to talk to him. Something told her that he needed her, even if they fought a lot (also as adults). They were like brother and sister, always bickering and sharing make-up secrets with each other.

Bonnie nodded his head. "Yea, he's my bro, and knowing him…he's probably in his room trying to find new make-up tutorials on youtube to chill." This triggered several giggles from the fazgang and even Mike dared to laugh a little.

"I'm still going. And no, Foxy, I don't need you to come with me." She shot Foxy a glare just as he walked over to her. She could have sworn she saw some hurt in his amber eyes, but he respected her decision anyway and backed up.

BonBon's room - 10 minutes later

Chi paced up and down in front of BonBon's room. Why wasn't he answering her knocks? Was he asleep already? There was no way he would just ignore her, right? The sound of paws on carpet made her look up to see the fluffy blue furball -now smaller and skinnier- standing only a few feet away. A somewhat relieved expression appeared on his now childish face and his muzzle stretched into a shy smile.

"I should have stayed and listened to what Mario had to say, huh?"

Chi cast him a smile. "You look adorable. And yes you should have stayed. Then you'd know that we keep regressing."

BonBon sighed. "I kinda figured that out. I thought I was going crazy, I'm glad I'm still normal. Well, aside from…all this." He chuckled.

"Chi… look… I"

"No no, don't say a thing. I'm sorry for being so bitchy, I should've kept my beak shut."

BonBon moved in for a hug and pulled her close, much to her surprise. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I don't know what's gotten into me. I was a real brat, huh?….You tell anyone about this tender moment and I'll make you pay…"

Chi giggled. "Like how?"

"Well, since I just decided that I'll never hurt you again, I will just sneak into your room when you sleep and ruin your make-up. Or maybe I'll put your hand in warm water and -"

"Okay okay!" She chuckled. "I see you'll find a way to make me pay. I'm glad you're no longer mad at me." The bunny pat her back in the brotherly fashion she was used to. "I'm more mad at myself. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yes, I'm going to sleep as well. They don't need me there anyway with their science crap."

"I swear to god, Chi… if they don't find out what the hell caused this, I'll fucking scream." For a moment Chi wanted to tell him about the mysterious creature they had seen, decided not to though. She was tired and exhaustion gnawed on her bones. She'd tell him later. "Well, I'll go to sleep now. They'll figure it out ,Bon. Now that Mike is here to assist us."

"Ahh yes. The nerd. Well, see ya." And with those few words and another apologetic glare he dragged himself into his room. Chi wanted to explode with joy at this moment. Sweet relief washed over her when she realized that he truly felt sorry and wasn't mad at her in the slightest. Now she could finally find sleep without feeling guilty or hurt. Yes, she was optimistic. Everything would be alright soon again now that she had her best friend back.

This was written with my phone. Thanks alot for deleting my writing program, computer.

A/N Prepare yourselves for there are gonna be some baby furries very soon. *rubs hands evily* Mario, you poor bastard.

There are most likely lotsa mistakes. Screw that. Yolo


End file.
